Peter's Story/Issue 3
{Next Morning Peter goes out of his tent to see Jacqui doing some ironing, Peter: Good morning *he says with a smile* Jacqui: Morning Peter, sleep... *she looks over at the Peletiers tent as Sophia come out* {Peter goes over to Sophia} Peter: hey Sophia, how are you this morning? Sophia: good *Carol comes out*, how are you? Peter: Morning Carol *he says with a smile*, I’m good Sophia, hey Carol, do you want me to look after Sophia for a while? Carol: *nodding* Yes that would be great, thanks Peter Peter: its fine, I’ll just take them down to the river, for a walk, *Peter goes over to Carl* come on Carl, *Carl and Sophia follow Peter*, hey Shane, I’m just taking the kids down to the river Shane: okay, you got your gun? Peter: Yes daddy *as Shane laughs, Peter sees Morales*, hey Morales, I’m taking Carl and Sophia down to the river, do you want me to take Louis and Eliza Morales: Yes please, *he calls the kids over* kids you go down to the river with the others, now you two behave yourselves, Peter *Peter looks back* thanks Peter: No problem {Peter, Carl, Sophia, Eliza and Louis all walk down to the river} Peter: now you all be careful, I don’t want to be carrying anyone back up to the camp if you fall, they go over to the river and play around, *Peter sits on one of the rocks, he notices Sophia has a bruise on her arm *, DALE!! {Dale, Shane and Morales come running down} Shane: what’s the matter? Peter: look at Sophia’s arm *they all look at it and see the bruise on it* what do we do? Dale: Shane, and I will go and have a word with Ed later on, you just stay here for a while, *they see Ed coming down* Ed: Sophia, come on let’s go Peter: Ed she’s fine with me Ed: Listen Kid, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but my daughter isn’t your problem, she’ mine Peter: It’s my problem when you’ve been hurting her *Ed walks closer to Peter, but Peter doesn’t move* Ed: *spits in his face* Sophia, don’t let me call you again, *Sophia goes back up to camp with Ed* {Peter wipes off the spit from his face} Shane: god I hate that man, *looks to Peter* you ‘all right? Peter: Me, oh yeah I’ll be fine, its Carol and Sophia that I’m concerned about. *he looks over to the kids* hey guys come on, let’s go back up. *so they all head back up to camp* {At camp Lori and Carol are talking, Lori nods her head at Shane, signalling to him that she does have bruising} Shane: Hey Peter Peter: *walks over to Shane* yeah, what do you want? Shane: Can you go out and get us some wood? Peter: *grabbing his gun* yeah sure Amy: *goes over to Peter as he is about to leave* hey, can I come Peter: yeah sure *they share a smile* Peter: So how old are you? Amy: 24, and you? Peter: 25 Amy: cool, do you have a girlfriend? Peter: nope, why you ask? *he winks at her* Amy: I’m very lonely in this world *she holds her hand out to Peter and they then hold hands, peter then goes to kiss her* Peter: oh I’m sorry, is this too fast? Amy, No *she goes to kiss him again, but is stopped by a noise* Peter: What was that? Amy: I don’t know, is it a walker? Peter: it came from over there *they go over to the noise to see a walker* Amy: *shocked* what do we do? Peter: *whistles, Walker see them* Amy get behind me {the walker advances on them, Peter gets a good grip of his axe, and when the walker gets nearer to them, he swings the axe and hits the walker in the head, he continues to slash out the walkers brains, getting some blood on him} Peter: *stands up* come on, let’s get back to the other Amy *nodding her head* okay {the pair walk off holding hands, when they get back to camp Dale and Andrea see Amy and Peter holding hands, they smile} Shane: *noticing Blood on Peter* you ‘all right Peter: *Andrea comes over to see if Amy is all right* we just ran into a walker, killed it though, we weren’t hurt Shane: Good, here help me with chopping some wood *Amy kisses Peter and walks off with Andrea into the RV, Shane and Dale smile at him* so? Peter: What? Dale: I may be old, but I can still notice that a man doesn’t just walk into the forest with a girl and come back holding hands and kissing *the two look at Peter* Shane: How do you youngsters do it *Dale smirks* {Suddenly the radio is heard} Peter: *goes over to the radio* hello? *radio goes static*, hey Shane someone’s trying to get through Shane: *goes over to the radio, takes it off Peter* Hello, hello, this is Officer Shane Walsh over. *radio goes static* Man on radio: heading...into the city.......over {The radio goes silent} Amy: Well we know that there are others Lori: That man will be heading into Atlanta not knowing what’s hit him, we need to go and put signs up to let people know that it’s not safe Shane: absolutely not, anybody’s going anywhere Glenn: I can go into the city and get supplies while we’re there Peter: Lori you can’t go {Andrea, Morales, Merle, T-Dog, Jacqui and Glenn say that they will go now, so they all leave to go to Atlanta} Peter: *goes over to Amy* she’ll be just fine, don’t you be worried *she hugs him* Four hours after Andrea and the others left to go into the city for supplies '' {Shane, Lori and Carl are sitting by the fire, Lori is cutting Carl’s hair, and Shane is cleaning his gun} '''Lori': You gotta stop fidgeting Shane: I think if you cut any more hair off, he’ll be bald *Carl looks up* Lori: He’s just messing {Meanwhile Amy is playing with the kids; Peter is up on the RV while dale is fixing the RV along with Jim} Peter: walker! {Everyone now is alerted, and walking near the RV} Shane: Where Peter: along the road Shane: just the one? Peter: I can only see the one Shane: Jim, come with me Peter: I’ll go to Shane: no, you need to guide us to him Peter: fine. {So Shane and Jim run down the road, they then can be seen by Peter who is looking through the binoculars, Peter then sees Shane batter the walker by the butt of his shotgun} Dale: Well? Peter: its okay, just you go back to doing what you were doing! {Dale then goes up on watch with Peter, at this time Shane and Jim have arrived back} Shane: good spotting Peter: thanks Dale: Yeah, well done *he pats Peter on the back* {Suddenly the radio is heard} T-Dog: he...hello Dale: T-Dog? T-Dog: Come in.....an...one....trapped Dale: T-Dog, repeat that last bit {The radio goes static} Amy: was that them? Dale: yeah, it was T-Dog Amy: they said they were trapped Peter: I’m goin’ into Atlanta *Peter climbs down the ladder onto the ground* Shane: No you’re not Peter: Eh, yeah I am Amy: I’ll go to Shane: Nobody’s going anywhere Amy: my sister’s there...you son of a bitch *she runs off* Lori: Amy! {Peter shakes his head at Shane and walks off into his own tent} Inside Peter’s tent '' {Peter is getting his gun bag out, he sets his three guns onto his table and gets the cleaning gear out, he also brings the ten boxes of ammo out as well} '''Shane': alright if I come in? Peter: suppose Shane: that’s some nice cleaning gear Peter: I got it when I won the comp. Shane: I never actually congratulated you Peter: under the circumstances I forgive you Shane: you okay? Peter: the world has gone to hell, my family are most likely dead, my Uncle is dead, I’m living with a bunch of people I don’t even know, but apart from that...yeah, I’m fine Shane: listen you know you can’t go out into the city Peter: okay Shane: yeah? Peter: is that all? Shane: I think so Peter: okay, I’ve got a lot of cleaning to do...if you don’t mind Shane: *rubs his head* sure Peter: *nods* thanks {Shane walks outside to hear a car alarm} Shane: Talk to me dale? Dale: Can’t tell, stolen car is my guess Miranda: Is it them? Dale: Don’t know yet *see a red sports car * Shane: *Glenn gets out of the car* Shut that dam thing off Jim: I’m on it *Jim turns it off* Shane: Do you want to attract walker here? Glenn: Sorry, never thought about that Amy: Andrea, the others, our they okay, where are they? Glenn: chill, there coming now {They all see a van coming along, Jacqui comes out} Jacqui: *runs to Jim and they hug* see, told you I’d be back Dale: How the hell did you get out of there? Peter: Yeah we thought you’d be dead by now Morales: It was thanks to the new guy Peter: New guy Morales: Yeah says he a police man, like you Shane...hey helicopter boy, come meet the crew Carl: DAD, DAD!!! {everyone looks to see a Lori and Carl run to the man, who’s called Rick, they all smile as they see their family has been reunited} Peter: Uncle Rick! *He shouts as he runs over and hugs Rick* Later that night '' {Peter, Rick, Lori, Carl, Shane, T-Dog, Glenn, Dale, Andrea Amy, Jacqui, Jim, Morales and his family are all sitting around one of the camp fires, while Ed, Carol and Sophia are around there’s} '''Rick': confusion, that’s really what I felt most, like I woken up from a deep sleep into a nightmare, I didn’t even know what was goin on Carl: Mom said you died Rick: she had every reason to believe that Lori: they said that they were going to be evacuating all of the patients to Atlanta Peter: but that never happened Rick: well from what I saw of the Hospital they got overrun Shane: yeah, that’s just about right; man I only just got outta there alive, along with Carl and Lori, and Peter Rick: I can’t begin to even thank you for what you did Shane Amy: no for the matter of Merle Dixon Peter: We need to figure out what we say to Daryl Jacqui: couldn’t we just lie? Peter: bad idea, we tell the truth Andrea: your husband did what was right, Merle was outta control Dale: and that’s what we tell Daryl? Peter: we’re gonna have a hell of a fight when he comes back from his hunt T-Dog: I’ll tell him, it was me who dropped the keys Rick: No, I’ll tell him, I chained him there in the first place Peter: its turning out to be a competition *he laughed* T-Dog: I was scared, and I ran Andrea: We all ran, what’s your point? T-Dog: I stopped long enough to padlock the door shut with a chain, meaning not many geeks could get up there and also that Dixon’s alive. *T-Dog gets up and walks away* Peter: *staring blankly at the ground* I’m off, see you in the morning *Peter walks off* {In his tent he takes off his cloths and puts his nightwear on, he then sets his shotgun beside his sleeping bag and then puts his Desert Eagle into safety mode and puts it under his pillow, he then gets into his sleeping bag and puts his light out} Category:Uncategorized